


"I'm Filming You"

by yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TATINOF, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: There’s a rumbling. A rattling. Phil isn't exactly sure where it’s coming from. It seems to just be all around him.A fic about sleeping and teasing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	"I'm Filming You"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for looking this over [keelin](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com) ! ✨

There’s a rumbling. A rattling. Phil isn't exactly sure where it’s coming from. It seems to just be all around him. 

The room doesn’t usually move when he’s trying to sleep. Well… not if he hasn't had a few drinks. And he hasn't. They’ve been too busy with the tour.

The tour—! That’s it. That’s why everything is moving. 

They’ve been busy with the tour. And the travel. And then Phil went and got sick because he has the immune system of a malnourished Victorian child working in the mills. They don’t have the wiggle room on tour for variables like that. Not without cancelling shows. Or being given a huge American healthcare bill if he ends up actually needing a doctor. So he’s trying to get as much rest as possible. He’s trying to sleep it off, and save his stamina. He’s trying to really only exert energy while they’re actually on stage. 

But it’s hard to sleep it off when the tour bus is always moving. It isn’t so bad for Phil as a ride in a little car would be. But it makes his head spin. And thanks to the fever, he doesn’t need any extra help to do that. 

He’s grateful for this back room. Kanye sure did have taste in tour buses. Phil is gladly making use of the last hunk of the bus which has a door and a big bed and isn’t one of those bunks with only a curtain separating Phil and the rest of the crew. When he’s feeling poorly he doesn’t want to be seen. He doesn’t want to hear anyone or have to put forth the effort to hold the muscles in his face alert. He just wants to be alone until he feels better. 

Alone, with Dan. 

And Dan _is_ here with him. Phil is more asleep than awake, his eyes are tight shut, and his body achy and sunk into the mattress, but he knows Dan is there. 

Dan hasn’t let Phil out of his sight. Phil may be the hypochondriac between the two of them but Dan seems convinced that if he isn’t hovering nearby then Phil’s illness will bloom into full-blown plague and it will of course be all Dan’s fault. 

Not that Phil minds. 

A hovering Dan is a wonderful thing to have nearby. 

He’s slipping a little bit closer into being asleep. So much so that he’s forgotten why the room is moving again. He’s even forgotten why he’s trying to nap. He’s just sinking into himself, into the heaviness of his limbs, into the haziness of his head. 

A great big something zooms by and makes a loud honk and it almost jolts Phil awake. Might have done if he wasn’t sick. Instead, it just pulls him back to where he is. On a long stretch of American road. Very far from home. 

It’s so much better to be sick at home. Phil pouts, internally. He doesn’t think the corners of his mouth actually downturn. 

They’re going to be driving for ages, he knows. This is one of those very long days. The room will keep on rumbling and rattling. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d have a little sulk about it. Dan would be good to him if he had a sulk. Dan always is when Phil feels poorly— lets him sulk and scratches softly at Phil’s scalp and talks in that low sweet voice of his. He’d roll his eyes and call Phil a baby, but he’d also _let_ Phil be a baby about feeling like shit. 

But Phil is too tired even for that. He’s managed to feel as comfortable with his aching body as he can, propped up against some pillows on the bed with his hands on his chest and his legs straight out. 

He’s a little afraid to interrupt that. Afraid that he would wake up for real and break this half-peace he’s managed. 

If there are no more honks… if all he hears for a few more minutes is the white noise of the wind whirling around their bus… he just might sink into a real deep sleep…

There’s something happening. A tickle? A… something? 

Under his nose? 

On his forehead? 

He isn’t sure; only knows that it’s pulling him slowly from sleep like a vine pulling from quicksand. 

Phil slowly lifts his eyelids. They’re heavy, like someone taped pebbles to them. 

He blinks a couple of times. He is still very much not awake. 

He doesn’t even know what tickled him. Only knows that the vague shape of Dan is looking at him, lying beside him on the bed. 

His eyelids are still heavy. He lets them fall. 

Instinctively, a very automatic response of muscle memory, he puckers his lips into a little kiss. A little kiss sent Dan’s way which he hopes says _Hello, you_. 

Through the buzz in his brain and the wail of the room, he hears Dan give a little giggle. 

Phil opens his eyes again. 

“I’m filming you,” Dan says, a wide smile on his face. 

“Huh?” Phil asks. He looks towards Dan’s hand and sees his phone pointed towards him. The half-second where he shakes off the last bits of sleep and actually comprehends Dan’s words seems to stretch on for much longer than it really is. “Ah, no!” 

He covers his face with his hands and hears Dan’s cackle of a laugh, and all he can do is fall forward into Dan’s chest. A place to hide, even if Dan was the very person teasing him. 

Dan drops the phone down on the bed with a dull thump and starts scratching softly at Phil’s scalp. He’s still laughing when he says, “Sorry, bub, I couldn’t help it.” 

“I hate you,” Phil says, muffled by Dan’s shirt. 

“Yeah yeah,” Dan laughs. He pulls Phil closer, so he’s not just bent against him but properly laying. Phil isn’t ready to admit yet that this is actually even more comfortable than he had been before. It helps, as it always does, that Dan is so warm.

So maybe even a hovering Dan will tease poor ill Phil. But he feels Dan bend and press a kiss to the top of his sweaty head and can’t help but think he’s still a wonderful thing to have nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/633167891152470016/im-filming-you) !


End file.
